Bunga di Bawah Air
by fariacchi
Summary: Sebuah hadiah untuk Castor yang harus kehilangan sebelah lengan dan matanya. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Razette, Labrador…" # CastorXRazette, slight CastorXLab. Canon setting, alternate timeline.


**Ringkasan:** Sebuah hadiah untuk Castor yang harus kehilangan sebelah lengan dan matanya. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Razette, Labrador…" Canon setting, alternate timeline. CastorXRazette, slight CastorXLab.

**Peringatan:** _Canon setting_, _Alternate Timeline_—mengambil waktu setelah Castor kehilangan sebelah lengan dan matanya akibat pertarungan melawan Ayanami. CastorXRazette, _slight_ CastorXLab.

**.**

**07-Ghost©Amemiya Yuki dan Ichihara Yukino**

**.**

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Uskup berjubah putih itu bertanya seraya membelai rambut merah jambu sang mermaid dengan lembut.

Makhluk ilusi itu memejamkan mata, menggelung sisi tubuhnya di dalam kolam air mancur raksasa di tengah halaman gereja. Senandung indah mengalun dari bibir _mermaid_ yang tanpa henti menggenggam lengan sang uskup.

Uskup berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi kolam. Sekali lagi, ia membiarkan jari-jarinya menyesapi helai basah rambut sang _mermaid_.

Kedua bola mata sang _mermaid_ membuka, memandang lekat pada wajah sang uskup. Kemudian dua bola mata itu menatap dengan penuh kesedihan—seolah akan ada air mata di sudutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar sang uskup menenangkan.

Namun sang _mermaid_ tidak peduli. Ia mendekatkan diri, menjulurkan tangannya yang dihiasi sisik berkilau dan menyentuh sisi wajah sang uskup yang terlihat baik—namun sesungguhnya cacat. Tangan itu menyapu lembut, turun dari wajah menuju lengan buatan yang tersembunyi di balik jubah putih yang melambai.

Senandung sedih mengalun dari bibir sang _mermaid_. Makhluk cantik itu membiarkan lengan buatan sang uskup menyentuh pipinya, lalu ia menghadiahkan kecupan lembut di lengan tak hidup itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Razette…" Sang Uskup bicara. "Selama kau masih ada bersamaku, aku tidak apa-apa…"

Sang _mermaid_ menatap dengan lekat, kemudian bersenandung lagi—kali ini pelan. Senandung indah yang hanya diperdengarkannya kepada sang uskup seorang.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Bunga di Bawah Air**

_~hadiah untuk sosok yang paling berharga~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Taman gereja merupakan tempat yang sangat indah—rumput hijau cerah, bunga-bunga aneka warna serta sinar matahari yang lembut menyusup dari balik daun rimbun. Seorang uskup berwajah feminin dengan rambut _violet_ pucat tampak berdiri di sisi taman, membiarkan untaian sulur-sulur dengan bunga merah muda tumbuh anggun di sekitarnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini, Labrador," sahut sebuah suara.

Sulur tanaman berhenti bergerak ketika uskup bermata keunguan itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Castor."

Labrador membiarkan sulur-sulur di sekeliling tubuhnya kembali ke tanah dengan lambat. Ia membalikkan tubuh, membiarkan jubah putihnya berkibar sedikit ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Castor yang sudah duduk di meja bundar putih di tengah taman teduh itu.

"Wida Kun mencarimu. Kau menghilang begitu saja setelah doa pagi." Castor mengamati Labrador dari balik topi persegi dengan tudung transparan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Labrador tertawa kecil. "Maaf, sepetak mawar putih di sana belum mendapat air pagi ini, jadi aku buru-buru." Uskup berambut _violet_ pucat itu mengulurkan cangkir teh bening ke arah Castor.

"Terima kasih," Castor menjulurkan lengannya dan meraih cangkir berisi teh pekat dengan bunga harum di dasarnya. "Teh bunga buatan Lab selalu membuatku tenang," ia tersenyum.

Labrador membalas senyuman itu, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Castor. Mata keunguan uskup itu mengamati ketika Castor meneguk isi cangkirnya. Ia menatap telapak tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Castor…" ia bersuara.

Setengah isi cangkir tersisa ketika Castor meletakkan cangkirnya dan membenarkan letak topi putihnya sedikit.

"Ada apa, Lab?" Castor bertanya lembut, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui maksud sosok uskup di depannya.

Tangan Labrador terjulur, kemudian sulur-sulur indah berbunga keunguan tumbuh mengelilingi tubuh Castor, dan membelit tangan kiri Castor dengan lembut. Uskup bermata keunguan itu memandang Castor dengan ganjil.

"Mengapa, Castor?" Labrador berujar pelan, ia menunduk di balik penutup transparan wajahnya. "Kalau kau tidak melindungiku saat itu, kau tidak perlu mengalami ini…"

Sulur-sulur indah Labrador tidak menghalangi gerak Castor untuk menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan mungil uskup itu. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Akan lebih bermasalah jika kita kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak keberatan menukar lengan dan mataku untuk menyelamatkanmu," ujarnya.

"Bodoh…" Labrador membalas genggaman Castor.

Castor tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan sulur-sulur bunga indah yang mekar dari kekuatan khusus salah seorang _Seven Ghost_, Profe, melilit dirinya dengan hangat. Kemudian sebuah sulur dengan sekuntum bunga perak berwarna tosca pucat tumbuh di sisi tubuh Labrador. Uskup berambut keunguan itu menjulurkan tangan dan memandang bunga itu—seperti sedang bicara dengannya.

Labrador memetik bunga itu dan memberikannya kepada Castor. Sulur-sulur yang membelit tubuh uskup itu perlahan kembali ke tanah, Castor meraih bunga itu.

"Ada yang akan sangat kehilangan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, Castor," Labrador berujar, tersenyum lembut.

Castor sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengambil bunga itu dan memandangnya. Warna _tosca_ pucat yang berkilau, seperti warna sisik makhluk ilusi yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Lab," ujar Castor.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Panasnya cuaca seperti tidak terasa di halaman gereja. Tempat itu tetaplah teduh, dengan suara aliran air jernih dari kolam-kolam yang melintang di sekeliling gereja. Labrador berjalan tenang di sisi kolam berbentuk saluran berukuran sedang yang bermuara di sebuah kolam raksasa bundar di tengah halaman gereja. Uskup itu berhenti di sisi kolam, kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memandang jernihnya air di dalam kolam.

"Razette," ia memanggil.

Senandung kecil yang khas samar-samar terdengar ketika mata keunguan Labrador menangkap gerakan cepat di dalam air menuju tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian air dingin jernih bercipratan lembut ketika sosok _mermaid_ berambut merah jambu panjang muncul dari dalam air. _Mermaid_ cantik itu tersenyum cerah menemukan sosok Labrador. Ia membiarkan kedua lengannya yang tertutup sisik berkilau menyandar di pembatas kolam, menjulurkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan sosok uskup berambut _violet_ pucat di depannya.

Tangan Labrador menyentuh rambut indah Razette. "Kau mencariku?" tanya Labrador.

Razette mengangguk cerah. Ia bersenandung kecil seraya membuat isyarat-isyarat dengan lengannya.

Labrador tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, Razette. Bunga-bunga sudah memberitahuku."

Sang _mermaid_ tampak puas. Dengan ceria ia membiarkan Labrador membelai rambutnya lagi.

Labrador menatap sosok Razette. "Maaf, Razette. Karena aku terlalu lemah, Castor sampai terluka…"

Razette memandang Labrador dengan sedikit sedih. Tapi kemudian sosok cantik itu menggeleng pelan. Ia menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Labrador dengan penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih, Razette," Labrador tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu," ujarnya.

Sang _mermaid_ menatap Labrador dengan senang, kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan ke arah ekor ikannya yang berwarna _tosca_ perak pucat. Meraih sebuah sisik berkilau, ia menjulurkannya ke arah Labrador. Uskup bermata keunguan itu meraihnya, kemudian memakan potongan sisik itu. Labrador membuka topi penutupnya, lalu meletakannya di pinggir pembatas kolam.

Razette memberi isyarat sebelum menyelam kembali dengan satu sentakan. Labrador membuka jubah keuskupannya yang putih cemerlang. Kemudian dalam balutan busana hitam pekat dengan bulu-bulu lembut di sisi lehernya, Labrador menjatuhkan diri ke dalam air. Ekor Razette yang berkilau menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Labrador.

Di dalam air jernih itu, Labrador mampu mendengar senandung indah Razette yang menggema.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Uskup Castor! Uskup Castor!" Sebuah suara memanggil Castor dari kejauhan.

Castor berhenti di sisi kolam halaman gereja yang baru saja disusurinya. Ia menemukan sosok seorang uskup muda berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Wida Kun?" Castor bertanya ketika sosok uskup muda itu berhenti dan terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Apa Anda melihat Uskup Labrador? Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi ia tidak ada dimana pun!" Uskup muda yang merupakan murid bimbingan Labrador itu tampak khawatir.

Castor menyentuh dagunya sedikit dan berpikir. "Terakhir aku melihatnya adalah pagi, di taman timur. Kau yakin sudah mencari di seluruh taman gereja?"

Wida mengangguk. "Aku bahkan sudah mencari di setiap akar pohon besar, kukira ia tertidur di sana! Tapi tidak ada!"

Castor menghela nafas. Satu-satunya tempat untuk mencari Labrador adalah tempat yang bisa ditumbuhi tanaman. Jika di seluruh tempat itu tidak ada, Castor tidak yakin dimana bisa menemukan Labrador.

Dua sosok itu saling bicara mencoba beberapa kemungkinan tempat ketika sosok Labrador yang basah begitu saja muncul dari sudut kolam. Wida adalah yang pertama kali melihatnya berada jauh di belakang tubuh Castor.

"Uskup Labrador!" Pemuda itu memekik dan secepat kilat berlari menuju sosoknya.

Castor menoleh, terkejut mendapati Labrador yang sedang memakai jubah putihnya dan tampak basah. Castor menyusul mendekati sosok itu.

"Labrador, kenapa kau basah begitu?" Castor berujar.

Uskup berambut _violet_ pucat itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku tertidur di pinggir kolam dan terjatuh."

"Astaga, Anda ini selalu saja ceroboh. Lihat pakaian Anda basah begitu! Ayo cepat dikeringkan," Wida dengan tidak sabar mulai menggerutu.

Castor hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah dua sosok di depannya.

"Uskup Castor, terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan Anda. Kami permisi," Wida berujar sopan seraya menarik lengan Labrador untuk mengajaknya ke dalam gereja. Labrador melewati tubuh Castor, dan uskup bermata keunguan itu menghadiahkan senyuman penuh arti.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sulur indah milik Labrador muncul begitu saja di sisi tubuh Castor. Castor membulatkan matanya, menatap bunga perak berwarna sama yang tadi pagi dihadiahkan Labrador kepadanya.

Lalu senandung indah yang familiar terdengar tidak jauh darinya. Castor menoleh ke arah kolam, menadapati sosok _mermaid_ cantik yang memandangnya. Tersenyum, Castor menghampiri sosok makhluk ajaib itu dan menghadiahkan kuntum bunga kepadanya.

"Kau memanggilku, Razette?"

Razette memasang kuntum bunga perak itu di sisi telinganya dan tersenyum cerah menjawab pertanyaan Castor dengan sebuah anggukan manis.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Castor membiarkan sosok Razette membimbingnya menyusuri dasar kolam jernih di gereja tenang itu. Castor menanggalkan jubah putihnya beberapa saat lalu, membiarkan ia menyelam dalam balutan jubah biru tua yang khas.

Sisik perak Razette telah memberikan keajaiban nafas di dalam air. Dengan tenang Castor mendengarkan senandung lembut Razette yang tanpa henti menggema.

Razette tidak melepaskan tangan Castor. Saling menggenggam tangan, Razette membawa mereka tenggelam semakin jauh dalam dunia bawah air yang penuh rahasia. Castor belum pernah melalui jalur itu. Meski ia sudah beberapa kali bersama Razette menyusuri lengkung-lengkung bawah air gereja, ia belum pernah melewati jalur kali ini.

_Kita akan kemana, Razette?_

_Zaiphon_ Castor menggemakan suaranya di sekeliling sosok Razette. _Mermaid_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia, memandang Castor dengan kedua mata indahnya yang mengilat cerah.

Castor tersenyum.

_Sebuah kejutan, hm?_

Razette menjawab dengan senandung pendek yang magis. Kemudian _mermaid_ itu menggelungkan lengannya dengan manja ke lengan Castor. Castor membelai rambut sosok indah itu sesaat, lalu membiarkan dirinya ditarik lebih jauh ke bawah air.

Dasar air mulai terlihat ketika Razette melepaskan tangannya dari Castor dan melesat berenang menuju sebuah pusat bangunan aneh di bawah air. Mata kecoklatan Castor melihat sebuah reruntuhan kuil yang tertanam di dasar air. Pilar-pilar putihnya tampak tidak sempurna, hanya tersisa fondasi berbentuk lingkaran yang menarik perhatian.

Razette membelah air dan dalam sekejap sudah melambai cerah memanggil sosok Castor dari tengah reruntuhan itu. Castor mengamati, menemukan rumput-rumput air kehijauan yang melambai di sekeliling dasar reruntuhan.

Menghampiri Razette, Castor kembali menggunakan _zaiphon_-nya.

_Kita dimana, Razette?_

Razette tertawa ceria dan berenang mengelilingi Castor dengan riang. Kemudian Razette memberi isyarat agar Castor diam di tempatnya dan melihat ke pusat reruntuhan.

Castor mengamati ketika Razette berenang ke pusat reruntuhan yang tak jauh darinya. Sosok makhluk ilusi itu kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

Sebuah senandung merdu yang sangat indah menggema di dasar air. Castor merasakan dirinya tersihir. Ia belum pernah mendengar melodi ini dari Razette sebelumnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah nyanyian terindah yang pernah disuarakan Razette untuknya.

Castor sekali lagi terbius ketika ia menemukan sulur-sulur indah tanaman tumbuh perlahan dari rumput air hijau yang tertanam di dasar air. Semakin Razette mengeluarkan suara indahnya, sulur itu tumbuh semakin tinggi, mulai memunculkan kelopak-kelopak bunga perak yang sangat memukau.

Puncak nada jernih Razette ditandai dengan melesatnya puluhan sulur hijau yang tumbuh melingkar di sekeliling Razette dan Castor. Mengadahkan wajah, Castor seperti menemukan kubah tanaman yang menjulang tinggi, membuat sebuah ruang privat yang indah untuknya dan Razette.

_Razette…_

Castor menghampiri sosok Razette yang membuka kedua mata mengilatnya. _Mermaid_ cantik itu menjulurkan kedua lengannya ke wajah Castor, lalu menyuarakan bagian terakhir dari senandung terindahnya tepat di telinga Castor.

Razette mengalungkan lengannya di leher Castor, memandang lekat pada wajah Castor. Perlahan _mermaid_ itu menyibakkan rambut coklat yang menutupi sebelah wajah Castor, kemudian mengenyahkan kacamata uskup itu dan menghadiahkannya sebuah kecupan lembut di sisi mata yang sesungguhnya tidak lagi hidup. Castor membiarkan lengannya melingkar kuat di pinggang mungil Razette. Benang-benang perak ganjil begitu saja kasat mata dan melingkari dua tubuh yang berpelukan di bawah sulur tanaman.

_Zaiphon_ lembut Castor bersinar di sekeliling mereka, membiarkan Castor memastikan Razette mendengar suaranya.

_Aku tidak apa-apa, Razette…_

Castor melepaskan pelukannya, hanya untuk membawa Razette begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kemudian Castor membelai wajah _mermaid_ itu, membiarkan senandung kecil Razette mengalun di telinganya.

_Selama kau ada di sisiku… selama kau selalu menanyi untukku… aku akan baik-baik saja, Razette…_

Razette menghadiahkan senyumnya yang terindah sebelum bergerak ke depan dan membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Castor. Tidak dingin. Meski mereka sesungguhnya tidak lagi bernyawa, sentuhan itu terasa begitu hangat. Sulur-sulur dengan bunga perak menguarkan harum khas yang membuat tenang. Castor mendekap Razette, membiarkan benang-benang di sekeliling mereka semakin kuat menghubungnkan satu sama lain.

_Terima kasih, Razette…_

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah alunan melodi indah dari suara sang makhluk ilusi yang paling cantik di bawah air, dengan bunga-bunga perak di bawah air yang lahir dari setiap nadanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap ketika Castor menyembulkan kepala coklatnya dari bawah air. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Castor menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pinggiran kolam. Tepat ketika sejulur lengan dalam balutan jubah putih tampak di depan matanya.

"Labrador…" Castor berujar ketika mendapati sosok uskup berambut violet pucat itu tersenyum padanya seraya menjulurkan tangan.

Castor meraih tangan itu, membiarkan dirinya ditarik dari air yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Labrador mengulurkan handuk kering ke arahnya. "Ini, keringkan tubuhmu," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Lab," Castor meraih handuk itu lalu mengeringkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Uskup berkacamata itu duduk di pinggir pembatas kolam.

Labrador tersenyum, lalu menjulurkan jubah putih yang tadi ditinggalkan Castor di sisi kolam dan duduk di samping sosok uskup itu. Castor meraih jubah uskupnya, namun membiarkannya di tangan tanpa memakainya.

"Kau suka hadiah dari Razette?" Labrador berbicara, memandang Castor dengan lembut.

"Kau yang menumbuhkan bunga-bunga itu kan?" Castor balas memandang Labrador. "Sampai berbohong mengenai tidur siang itu…"

Labrador tertawa kecil. "Kau salah, Castor. Bunga-bunga itu hanya bisa ditumbuhkan oleh nyanyian Razette. Mereka memahami perasaan Razette," ujar Labrador lagi. "Itu tanaman air yang sangat langka. Pasti bunga mereka indah sekali."

"Tapi yang membuat mereka bisa tumbuh oleh nyanyian Razette, adalah kekuatanmu. Benar kan?"

Labrador menundukkan wajahnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kalian. Karena kecerobohanku…"

Ucapan Labrador terputus oleh Castor yang tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. Kemudian Castor merogoh saku jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga segar berwarna perak. Lalu Castor meletakkan bunga itu di tangan Labrador.

Labrador memandang bunga perak yang basah di telapak tangannya. "Sudah kuduga, bunganya cantik sekali…"

Castor meraih bunga itu dan memakaikannya di sisi telinga Labrador yang tidak menggunakan penutup kepalanya. Uskup itu tersenyum. "Cocok sekali denganmu, Labrador," sahutnya.

Labrador memandang Castor dengan sedikt terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum begitu lembut. "Terima kasih, Castor…"

Samar-samar, terdengar nyanyian magis yang menggema dari bawah air. Suara sang _mermaid_, makhluk ilusi yang cantik, mengalun menutup malam itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Razette, Labrador…" Castor berujar pelan, tanpa seorang pun mendengar ucapannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Apa saya membuat Castor jadi seperti _playboy_? Oh, semoga tidak. Saya sendiri ragu kemana saya harus mengalirkan diri. Apakah ke CastorRazette atau ke CastorLab, saya belum bisa memutuskan =_=. Bagi saya Razette seperti sebagian nyawa Castor, tapi Labrador seperti cinta bagi Castor. Aih, apa-apaan otak saya ini!

Bagaimanapun, senang melihat fandom ini mulai ramai. Semoga semakin banyak karya-karya untuk fandom ini!

Baiklah, silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran maupun apresiasi Anda di jendela _review_. Terima kasih untuk Anda yang sudah mendukung saya untuk terus berkarya.

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – June 2010 ~**_


End file.
